Harry Potter and the Girl of Snow
by Tennielover19
Summary: um yeah. REBOOT of my old one shot. NOW ITS BACK! HARRY POTTER meets a "special" girl. Who is she and how can she be the key to saving the wizarding world. FYI STILL A ONE SHOT


The snow was falling lightly, just enough for there to be a fine white dust over everything in Riverbrook. It was a crisp and cold January day. Everyone knew that something strange had happened that day, when an old man appeared at the front door of a small white cottage and knocked precisely four times. Most people believed that the house was abandoned, or the owners weren't social creatures, but no one knew the real truth. There was a family that lived in that house. A mom, a dad, and a ten year old girl. Her hair was as black as a piece of coal, her eyes were green like a field, her skin was pale, her lips were a soft pink, and she was small and fragile. Yet, she was special, her whole family was special, but not like her. Sure, they one was a witch, the other a wizard. Sure, the mother was famous for her books on wizarding history. Sure, her father was a famous quidditch player. Oh, yeah, and there daughter was destined to change the fate of the world.

The white wooden door opened, letting out a small gasp of heat. The old man entered. The living room had wooden floors with a small oriental carpet. There was a sofa, a loveseat, and a television. Besides that, the room was bare. The mother and the father sat on the sofa. The mother was tall, with light brown hair, and stunning blue eyes. The father had dark hair, brown eyes, and a tall muscular build. The father greeted the old man.

"Hello, Albus," he said, lacking enthusiasm in his voice.

"Hello, Will," said the old man. "I am here for the girl."

"Is it time? Already?" questioned the mother.

"I'm afraid so Margaret."

"Alice. Alice, darling come here."

Alice walked in from the kitchen. She was in jeans, a t-shirt, and large sweatshirt.

"Mother," she asked, "who is this?"

"This is Professor Dumbledore, he is going to take you to your new school, Hogwarts."

She looked up at Dumbledore.

"Fine, let me get my bags."

Alice sooned returned with a suitcase full of clothing. Dumbledore outstretched his hand and Alice grasped it firmly with her small delicate one. They disappeared from her her parents sight. Margaret turned to Will.

"Will she be safe there Will? Can the protect her? Will she be in more danger the because the Potter boy will be there? Will! Answer me!" she said, breaking into tears.

"As long as she doesn't become close with him, we have nothing to worry about."

Alice was seated in the dining room by herself, picking on some chicken and mashed potatoes. She had spent about nine months at Hogwarts. Reading, practicing magic, and waiting for the school year to start. She glanced up at the ceiling. There was no moon, but the ceiling was clear and had many stars and constellations. She waved her wand, it was made of oak and unicorn tail. She watched in surprise as a snowflake fell from the tip of her wand. She waved it in a semi-circle and several flakes fell. She caught one in her hand and felt how cold it was. This time she stood and waved the wand in a full circle, causing snow to cover her plate. She laughed in glee. Dumbledore entered the room and smiled at her. He glanced at the snow on her plate and shook his head. Soon, very soon, he knew she would realize her powers.

The next night, Alice watched students poured into the school. She was in her cloaks and was there waiting for the first year with Professor Mcgonagall. She watched them file in noisily in clumps and groups, talking, laughing, and looking excited. The rested her hand on the cold stone walls. She was excited for the year to start. She knew she was ahead of most of the students, but she also knew that socially, she had a lot of work to do. She spotted a boy surrounded by other first years. Intrigued, she took a few steps closer. She saw a lightning bolt scar on his forehead and recognized him as Harry Potter.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW PEEPS


End file.
